


Catfis)( Wit)( A )(int of Rosemary

by voiceless_vocabulary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_vocabulary/pseuds/voiceless_vocabulary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Fefnep drabbles with the occasional Rosemary. Leave me a request if you have any ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Not Feline Well? Do You Need A Purramedic?

**Author's Note:**

> All the cat puns. All of them.

Your matesprit hasn't been feline so well recently, but you're not sure if you can help. Right meow she's laying in bed with a wet washcloth on her forehead. You would definitely tacklepounce her if the situation was difurent. You decide, finally, to go into the room and ask if she kneads anything.

"Fefurri?" you ask kindly.

"Yea)(?" she coughs trying to reply.

"Are you feline any better? Do you knead me to change your washcloth?" you want to make sure she gets better as soon as pawsabile.

"Could you get me anot)(er blanket? T)(at'd be nice." she responds shakily.

"Sure, I'll be right back!" you rush to the living groom and grab the rainbow fish blanket furom the couch.

You go back into the room and lie it gently atop her. She turns over to face you.

"T)(ank you for )(elping me so muc)(. I don't know w)(at I'd do wit)(out you." she smiles sickly.

"Don't worry about it!" you say.

"Nepeta, could you lay next to me while I sleep?" she asks barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Sure, I could use a catnap!" you say climbing into the bed beside her.

You wrap your arms around her as she snuggles against you. You notice that she's starting to snore. It's really cute actually. She's saying "glub, glub, glub". You can't help but purr as you look at your matesprit. She smiles and lays her head against your chest. Your eyes start to get heavy as you fall asleep.


	2. You are offishally AW-ESOM-E!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can think of any better fish puns...let minnow.

It's Fefurri's birthday today and you know that she's super EXCIT-ED! You've fixed a simple breakfast for her, nothing special, and a card. You still were in need of a cake though and had no idea where to start. You wanted it to blow her away! It's just that you can't really cook anything past toast and microwavable oatmeal. You decide to call Kanaya over to help you in your predicament.

"Kanaya?" You ask picking up the phone.

"Yes, Nepeta?" She replies.

"Do you know anything on making cakes?" You ask praying she does because you definately do not want to go to the last resort.

"You Don't Have A Cake For Her Yet?" She questions you, sounding confused.

"No." You say feeling stupid for not thinking ahead.

"I See. I'll Be Over As Soon As Possible." She says ending the phone call before you could respond.

You notice that it's already 9 o'clock. If Kanaya doesn't get here soon Fefurri will be awake and ruin the surprise. You hear a knock at the door and rush to open it.

"I Got Here As Fast As I Could. Let's Get Started."She says eager to get ready.

"In the kitchen I layed out some supplies that I thought we'd need, but I'm not sure if thats-" You get cut off finding that Kanaya is already headed towards the kitchen.

First, she takes a mixing bowl from the cabinet and a measuring cup and places them on the table. You asked if she needed any help, but she simply said that she was in "The Zone". She wisks together the flour, eggs, and milk. Then, adds the melted butter and sugar. She oils the cake pan and pours her mixture into it. (You had already pre heated the oven while she was mixing the ingredients.) She slid the cake pan into the oven gently and closed the door.

After finishing the process, she wiped her hands together seeming proud of her creation. Kanaya checked on the cake every now and then, waiting until it reached that perfect golden brown color. You took out powdered sugar, milk, and food coloring to make the frosting. The cake would be covered in light pink frosting with bright green details. You have a little while to wait until the cake cools so you decide to go ahead and mix together the frosting, which Kanaya ,of course, takes over.

You've waited the full thirty minutes for the cake to cool. You look over at the clock and it's already 10:30! You tell Kanaya that you're going to stall Fefurri until she finishes frosting it.

You enter your bedroom holding the tray that contains a glass of milk, a bowl of oatmeal, toast with grape jelly, a card, and a small wrapped gift. She's still asleep so you nudge her awake. There's no point in sleeping through your birthday! She rolls over and smiles seeing what you have.

She sits up as you place the tray in her lap reading the card first. It says "Happy Birthday Fefurri! Your the best girlfrond one could ever have!" You know it's cheesy, but she seems to love it anyway. After she eats her breakfast, she asks if she can open her gift. You smile and nod your head in reply. It's a silver necklace of yours and hers symbols.

"It's B-EAUTIFUL!" She gasps.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" You ask smiling.

She nods not able to contain her happiness. You walk over and clip the two ends together.

"There's another surprise in the kitchen if you want to go look." You say.

She gets out of bed and places the tray on her bed stand. Sitting at the table are Kanaya, Rose, and Sollux. You're not sure when he got here though. And of course the beautiful cake that Kanaya had worked so hard on. 

Feferi greeted her friends that she hadn't seen in so long. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"ii'm thorry that Eriidan couldn't make iit. He wath thiick, but he wanted to make thure you got thiith." He handed her a purple gift bag.

"We Also Got You A Little Something." Kanaya said giving her a medium sized gift box.

A little later after catching up with everyone, you handed everyone a slice of cake. Which you must say was very delicious and everyone seemed to agree. She opened her presents from both Kanaya and Rose, and Eridan. Kanaya's was a handmade fuschia dress which Fefurri absolutely adored. Eridan's was a picture with all of her friends in a seashell frame that she placed right above the fireplace.  
Both of you thanked your friends as they left. When it was time for you to retire and both of you got into to bed she told you "Nepeta, you are offishally AW-ESOM-E for setting up this day for me." With that she cuddles you and you both fall asleep after a long day.


	3. You are purrfect! I'm not kitten you!

"Are you sure that I look good in this dress?" Feferi asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You are purretty! I really think olive suits you! " Nepeta said encouragingly.

"Thanks." Feferi blushed. "Fuschia looks nice on you too."

"Well we better get going, Rose and Kanaya will be here to pick us up any minute!" Nepeta said, slipping on her black flats.

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute, just let me get my purse first." Feferi headed towards the bathroom to retrieve her purse.

"Cute, you guys are wearing each other's colors." Rose stated, admiring their choices in clothing.

"And I see your wearing Kanaya's symbol." Feferi pointed at the jade pendant.

"Yes, it is a rather beautiful symbol. " Rose blushed as she opened the door for Feferi and Nepeta.

~At the restaurant~

"No meat?" Nepeta asked Kanaya looking at her plate.

"I've taken up becoming a vegetarian. It's a healthier option." Kanaya replied adding parmesan to her garden salad.

"That's awful! I don't think I could efur become a vegetarian!" Nepeta said basically stuffing a whole steak into her mouth.

"Nepeta!" Feferi nudged her matesprit.

"What?" Nepeta asked with her mouth full.

At that, Kanaya shook her head with a slight smile on her face and Rose giggled. Feferi couldn't help but manage a small laugh at that either.

"Oh, why look at that. What do you know?" Rose smirked looking at the table in front of them.

Karkat gave them a look like "If you say a single word I'll kill you". The whole table laughed at the sight of the two unlikely lovers. Dave tried to cover his face with the menu, but it wasn't working at all. 

"I didn’t think my brother would ever be able to man up and ask him." Rose scoffed.

The four girls finished their night gossiping and laughing, enjoying their date.


	4. Meowy Christmas!

"Good morning, Fefurri!" Nepeta said as she tacklepounced her matesprit.

"And what has you so hyped up this morning?" Feferi asked with a smile on her face.

"You don't know?" Nepeta gasped.

"Of course I do, silly." Feferi rolled her eyes.

"I made cookies!" Nepeta smiled.

"Cookies? For breakfast?" Feferi giggled.

"Can't you just let it slide for one day?" Nepeta pleaded.

"Sure...but not before I slide you out of bed!" Feferi played.

"Noooo!" Nepeta lauged, playing along.

"You're adorabubble. You know that?" Feferi patted Nepeta's head.

"I know, you tell me everyday." Nepeta rolled her eyes.

"Well, I won't ever stop saying that." Feferi kissed Nepeta's nose.

"Come on! To the living room!" Nepeta grabbed Feferi's hand.

"Woah! Hold up!" Feferi laughed, getting dragged out of bed by her surprisingly strong matesprit.

"So what do you want to open up first?!" Nepeta asked eagerly awaiting.

"Let's open up the one from Kanaya and Rose." Feferi said pointing to the large box.

"Okay!" Nepeta basically tore up the wrapping paper. "Cool, it's a handmade quilt with little fish and cats on it!"

"Aww, thats so cute! We'll have to write a thank you letter to them later." Feferi stated.

"It's sooo soft!" Nepeta purred holding the blanket.

"You want to exchange gifts?" Feferi asked, taking a seat next to Nepeta.

Nepeta agreed, vigorously shaking her head. Nepeta received a new blue cat winter hat that Feferi had made herself and Feferi received a new set of goggles that were light blue.

"Thank you so much! It's so cute!" Nepeta smiled, hugging Feferi.

"You're very welcome. Thank you for my new goggles! I really like the change of color!" Feferi said, hugging Nepeta back.

"Huh? There's one left." Nepeta asked, pointing to a small box under the tree.

"I wonder who it's from." Feferi questioned, pulling the box from under the tree.

"Oh. Are you sure you want to open it?" Nepeta asked, seeing that it was from Meenah.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a long time and I mean we are sisters. You know, at least I thought we were." Feferi said holding the box.

Feferi opened the box, finding a letter and a gold wrist cuff with fuschia rhinestones.

"What's it say?" Nepeta peeked over Feferi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being such a glubbing terrible sister. I wish that I could've been there for ya. You know, being an actual sister? I know that I can't make up for what I did, so I decided at least to give ya somefin for christmas." Feferi reads, picking up the cuff.

"You okay?" Nepeta comforted her.

"Yeah, I just think I might need to call her sometime." Feferi said.

"I understand." Nepeta nods her head.

"You ready for those cookies?" Feferi smiled, lightening the mood.

"Yeah!" Nepeta said, running to the kitchen.


	5. W)(ale obviously you're glubbing fintastic!

"Thanks for taking me out today." Feferi says as she squeezes your hand.

Feferi rests her head on your shoulder as you both admire the sunset. After a few minutes of resting on the bench, you decide it's time to head back home. 

"Fefurri?" You nudge your girlfriend.

"Mmmm?" She stirs.

You'd love to stay there with her on your shoulder, but it's getting late. You decide to pick her up and take her back to the car. She's actually pretty light considering her height. You pick her up gently, trying not to wake her up from her slumber, and walk to your car. The car isn't too far from where you were sitting, so the trip wasn't too long.

The ride home was surprisingly quiet. She usually talks for two. You don't want to turn on the radio, because you wouldn't want to risk waking her up. At least the road wasn't too busy.

You wake her up to walk to your apartment. She's barely able to walk so you help her up. Inside, she goes straight to the bedroom, not even changing into her pajamas. You take a seat beside her on the bed. She's curled up in the fetal position. 

You change into your own pajamas and take your place beside her and drape your arm over her side. Today's been a long day. You hug your girlfriend close and fall asleep.


	6. We'll have a REELy good time!

"Hey? Uh, Fefurri?" You ask your matesprit nervously.

"Yes?" She responds with a slight tinge of worry.

"I was wondering..." You trail off.

"Is something wrong?" Feferi asks searching your face for an answer.

" No just..." You close your eyes. "Wouldyougooutonadatewithme?" 

"Of course! You didn't have to be so scared to ask me!" She giggles.

"I guess not." You blush.

"So where are we going?" Your matesprit smiles.

"I was thinking, maybe to the park." You reply still kind of flushed.

"That's perfect! Do you want me to make lunch?" She asks eagerly.

"No, No! I got the hang of it!" You wave.

You want to make sure this date is absolutely, positively perfect. For the date you pack a few peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches, carrot sticks, and some pink lemonade. You know how she is about eating healthy. This was going to be hard for you since you didn't pack any meat, but you want to make sure she enjoys this date.

\----- At the park -----

"You packed my favorite!" Feferi smiles.

You hand her a sandwich and pour her some lemonade. After getting her settled, you snack on some carrot sticks that you barely manage to keep down.

"This is a nice spot you picked." You tell Feferi.

"Well, not that many people come over to this side of the park." She responds taking a sip of lemonade after.

You lie back on the green picnic blanket, looking at the tree above you.

"Tired already?" Feferi giggles.

"No." You say sitting back up.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks.

"How about a walk around the park?" You decide.

"Sure!" She smiles taking your hand.

It was really nice out today, hearing the birds sing, seeing flowers in bloom, and spotting the occasional butterfly. A few kids were playing ball. It was a picture-perfect date.

"I'm glad you took me out today." Feferi smiles tightening her grip around your hand.

"I'm just happy we got to spend some time together." You reply with a slight blush on your face.

After circling the park, you return to where you placed your stuff. Feferi grabs the picnic basket and you roll up the picnic blanket. You both walk back to your car and place the items in the trunk.

"Thank you for being the best gillfrond one could ever ask for." She smiles.

Before you could reply, soft lips met yours. Immediately, you turn dark green with surprise. She pulls away after a few seconds with her own slight blush. You both smile as you continue the trip back.


End file.
